


Why Can't I Say That I'm in Love?

by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666



Series: Adolescent Love Affairs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy and a Little Sad, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666
Summary: Traffic diversion? Abandoned parking lot?  Jaime and Cersei Lannister?What could possibly happen? Think hard! - you'll never guess...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Adolescent Love Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873846
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Why Can't I Say That I'm in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! Hope everyone is well in these funny old times...  
> Just another random I-don't-even-know-what-this-is-my-brain-is-so-weird j/c fic to add to the mix.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Secret Love Song Part II' by Little Mix that I was listening to while writing this; I just think it fits j/c so perfectly (check it out, see if you agree or not!), and it's also the reason that this one shot ended up both longer and deeper than I expected lol. 
> 
> And yeah...sorry that the ages of other characters don't really make sense (just imagine that they're spread over about 3 years of school) - suspension of disbelief really is a wonderful thing. :)

Jaime waited for Cersei in the driver’s seat of his car, arm on the open window, and feet resting up on the dashboard. He had been let out of his last lesson of the day earlier than usual, and had decided to spend his few extra minutes alone, basking in the thoughts of what they might do that evening while the house was asleep and unknowing; the love they would share, the sweet nothings they would exchange, how Cersei would look, how she would smell, the feel of her warm and soft embrace in his arms.

He found himself drawn to the pictures that he had of her on his phone, looking back happily at the wealth of memories that they shared together. Not that he needed any photos to remember; he could recall any priceless moment that they had had in a split second, and he knew his twin even better than himself, could map out every inch of her body by memory – and he often did. He often found his thoughts returning to Cersei in many a different situation: in peace, in turmoil, in sleep. Especially in sleep. He would frequently reap the consequences in the morning for those times.

Glancing up from his phone Jaime spotted her walking towards the car. It was hard to miss her really; she stood out from any crowd like the very sun itself, radiant and beautiful, and far superior to anything else. It was no wonder that anyone who passed her couldn’t keep their eyes off her; she truly was entrancing.

 _And she’s mine._ Jaime thought smugly. _But how is such a Goddess allowed to walk among mere mortals?_

His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the people she was walking with. Qyburn was not really a surprise, seeing as he was a good trusted friend to both of them, and had helped them out of a number tight spots; he was exceptionally clever – even Jaime admitted that - and was the only other person that openly knew about their relationship, but Cersei had always been fonder of him than Jaime had, for some strange reason or another.

No, it was the other figure that bothered him; the Bolton boy. Ramsay Bolton was known around the school for being a bit of a creep – some said psychopath, others sociopath, the rest didn’t dare say anything – and it made Jaime uneasy that he had begun to hang around with them gradually more and more, ever since their father had done a business deal with his. He couldn’t care less what Bolton did to other kids, and wasn’t threated like most about his peculiarities, but he did care whether he had any designs on his sister. And if he did – well, he would soon get a taste of his own foul medicine.

Having said goodbye to them, Jaime watched with rising desire as Cersei closed the distance between them, beholding in awe the sway of her hips, her effortless grace, and her ethereal beauty. Pushing his yearning for her aside, he returned to the matter at hand.

‘Why was Bolton hanging round with you and Qyburn?’ He questioned as Cersei dumped her bag on the back seat and got in the car, trying his best to seem impassive.

‘Why?’ she said, a smirk playing over her lips. ‘You jealous?’

‘No.’ Jaime answered defensively. ‘He just seems to be hanging around a lot lately. He might be up to something.’

‘Oh relax, Jaime.’ She said, pushing his shoulder. ‘I would know if he wanted something. Besides, he’s hanging around for Qy, not me. And if nothing else, he’s a lot less boring than everyone else; he even makes _biology bearable._ You should hear some of the things he has to say, they’re quite curious really.’

‘Uh, no thanks - The kid’s a low-key psychopath.’ Jaime reminded her, unimpressed.

Cersei shrugged nonchalantly. ‘At least he’s an interesting one. Now, are we going to go or not?’ When he didn’t reply, she added, ‘Oh for god’s sake Jaime, lighten up. I’m not interested in him, nor anyone else, and you know that. You have no competition, stupid.’ She bit her lip, and raised an eyebrow. ' _I’ll prove it to you later, if you want._ ’ She said, voice low, leaning close.

Jaime rolled his eyes, despite the blood rushing to his cock, and turned on the engine.

Just as he was about to pull out of the parking space, two giggling figures ran towards the car.

‘Oh fuck me.’ Jaime cursed under his breath.

‘This is why you don’t hang around.’ Cersei reproached.

Nevertheless they both put on their enchanting smiles as Margaery Tyrell and Talla Tarly approached.

‘Hey Jaime, Cersei.’ Margaery said in her sickly sweet voice, coming to lean against the door of the car, rather too close for his liking, although Tarly did do the decency of staying further back. The Tyrells acted as though they owned the world, despite always falling one short to any Lannister around, and were some of the most insufferable scheming social climbers that he had ever met.

‘Hi.’ Jaime replied simply, feigning affability where he’d much rather have just told her to piss off.

 _As if I would want anything to do with someone like you_ he thought irritated.

The Tyrells may have been manipulative bastards, but he wasn’t unaware that Margaery was just another one of the girls in the school who wanted to get him inside them, thinking that they could go round clinging to his arm and boast about it to the whole world that their boyfriend was _the_ Jaime Lannister. Just as Cersei received attention from all kinds of men, Jaime received that same attention with equal measure from all kinds of girls; he’d been told often enough by a displeased Cersei - before they’d fucked into the early hours of the morning to remind each other for the hundredth millionth time who they belonged to.

The only difference with Margaery was that she had actually dared to talk to him, thinking her status and wealth gave her a better chance, rather than just giggling when he passed them in a corridor or hyperventilating when he opened his mouth to speak.

‘So Loras and I are throwing a party at our house on Saturday night, and I was wondering if you guys were up for coming?’ Margaery asked in her bromidic voice, flashing her nauseating smile directly at Jaime.

 _Nope._ Jaime answered to no one. _Because I’m busy that night, just like every night. Spending as much time as possible with the only person I care about besides my younger brother, and trying to erase people like you. ___

____

‘Who else is going?’ Jaime enquired, pretending to be interested, hoping it would speed up the conversation.

____

‘Oh it’s quite exclusive really –just some close friends. Cat, Ned, Renly, Robert, Dany, those kinda guys.’

____

_Oh great_ Jaime thought, amused by her use of ‘exclusive’; _the will-they-won’t-they, Loras’ sword-swallower, the boisterous boar-debauchee, and the dragon obsessed bitch, could the company get any better?_

____

‘Oh cool.’ He said casually, putting on his irresistible charm and laughing internally at their ignorance of his true feelings ‘I don’t actually know if we’re free that night, but when I do, I’ll let you know.’ He winked at Talla for good measure, who blushed profusely.

____

‘Ok great – hope to see you then!’ Margaery replied, turning to Talla as both girls frolicked off giggling, arms around each other.

____

Letting out a sigh of relief at their departure, Jaime turned back to Cersei, cocking an eyebrow at her disgruntled expression.

____

‘Now who’s jealous?’ Jaime teased.

__‘I’m not.’ she scowled. ‘You don’t have to be so bloody nice to her though, the whore is enough of a waste of space as it is.’__

____

‘Pretending to be nice doesn’t mean that I like her _or_ want to fuck her for that matter- there’s a difference, Cersei.’

____

‘Just fucking drive Jaime, before we have to speak to anyone else.’ She said, irritated, although the glint in her eye told him that she wasn’t not entirely amused.

____

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, contented enough to simply be in each other’s presence. It was about a 20 minute drive to the Lannister estate from the school, a time which, albeit short, was a time that Jaime both loved and hated the most in the day. He relished being able to be alone with Cersei and not have to think about anyone or anything else. But it was always over much too soon, and at either end were pairs of watchful eyes, and gossiping mouths, and contemptible people who along with the damned society they lived in sought to tear them apart and prevent them from truly belonging to one another - just because they deemed it wrong. Just because they could not understand the way it was between them.

____

They didn’t know what it was like to be bound so close and yet severed so cruelly. To have their soul ripped into pieces and chained to silence as their other half was coveted by others when they belonged to each other but couldn’t say it. To know that the person they loved more than anything would be lost to someone else who could never know them or love them like they did. To know that the only future they had together was in stolen moments and behind closed doors, while another person took away the only thing they ever wanted.

____

As if reading his thoughts, Cersei placed a gentle hand over his on the gear stick, threading her fingers through his. He turned to look at her, meeting her identical emerald eyes. They said nothing – they did not need to; they thought and felt the same.

____

‘Jaime!’ Cersei exclaimed suddenly, pulling him out of his trance. Looking back on the road he slammed on the breaks, seconds away from crashing into the back of another car that had stopped amongst the traffic ahead. She laughed, the sound the sweetest music, as they came to an abrupt halt mere centimetres away from the vehicle in front, and Jaime could not help but laugh too, not caring about the horns blaring at them.

It was only when their laughter subsided that he started to wonder what the cause of the traffic was.

‘You’ve got to be kidding.’ Jaime muttered under his breath as he saw a great yellow sign with ‘diversion’ imprinted on it. He had wanted to get home quickly, with hopes of stealing some more time alone with Cersei before their father got home from work; they were precious moments, and he was loathe to waste even one second.

But there was nothing that could be done, so they crawled along with the other vehicles until Jaime spotted a back route that would join them to the main road further up. Words and academia may have been his nemesis, but Jaime was certainly not the stupidest Lannister when it came to things like navigation and practicalities.

And so they found themselves cruising through unknown streets in a part of some town that looked as though it hadn’t been properly cleaned since the start of the century.

‘Bet this is where the Boltons really live.’ Jaime quipped ‘It’s certainly grim enough for them, and no one would ever know their little secrets.’

Cersei smiled at his remark, before biting her lip in thought - no one would know them out here.

‘Pull over. In there.’ Cersei commanded suddenly, pointing to an abandoned car park.

‘What?’ Jaime started ‘We’re in the middle of some random street, why on earth do you want to stop here?’

‘Just pull over now, Jaime.’ She repeated urgently, ignoring his reply.

Jaime let out a sigh of exasperation at her antics, but nevertheless pulled over into the run-down parking lot, parking the car next to a low, crumbling wall. He always ended up giving in to her; no matter what, he would do anything for her.

‘What’s this about now, Cersei? If it’s about those fucking -’ He started as they stopped, but before he could finish, Cersei had taken off her seatbelt and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

She entwined one hand into his golden hair and the other cupped his chiselled jaw, pulling him into a deep wanton kiss, which he returned fervently, his body responding to hers immediately.

‘I need you now, Jaime. I can’t wait any longer.’ She murmured in between kisses, as his hands caressed her figure through her clothing, and he felt himself straining uncomfortably in his trousers. It appeared he couldn't wait much longer either.

His actions faltered slightly as he caught a glimpse of two children running down the street in the rear view mirror.

‘What?’ She said panting hard, and seeing what he was, pulled away from him abruptly. ‘You really have a problem with that?’

‘Oh be quiet.’ He surrendered, disregarding the caution that had become second nature, and yanked her head back towards him, crashing their lips back together furiously, and feeling her smile against his. His hands roamed under her skirt as hers wandered under his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it aside. Cersei placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck as she reached down between them to undo the fly of his trousers. Jaime groaned loudly as she reached into his boxers and drew out his cock already rock hard and dripping pre-cum for her, relishing in the release and the feel of her soft fingers moving up and down his hot shaft.

Jaime took delight in Cersei's whimpers and mewls and he tore open the buttons of her top, unclasping her bra in one swift move, and took one her breasts into his mouth, sucking and fondling her soft flesh, leaving marks to remind her to whom she belonged. Her grip on him tightened as his other hand moved against her cunt, feeling her wetness for him even through her underwear.

Not able to bear the delay for one second more, she grabbed hold of his hand working against her and pinching the fabric in his fingers held it to one side as she positioned his cock at her entrance, and sunk completely down onto him, both moaning in unison at their union, and the incomparable feeling of being so perfectly whole once again.

Cersei tilted her head back as she rose up and down his length and rolled her hips, slowly but passionately, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other his hair, her eyes closed in bliss and a delicate flush lighting her cheekbones. Jaime thrust to meet her movements, kissing her exposed neck, one hand playing with her long golden curls, the other round her waist, holding her close, promising silently to never let her go.

They moved together as one, two celestial beings conjoined in flawless harmony, bodies fitting together so perfectly as though sculpted with meticulous detail, unconcerned about the hateful world around them that sought to taint the beauty of their purest love with its heinous and repulsive claws.

Their rhythm and intensity increased in a haze of ardent desire as they neared their pleasures in the heat of each other’s bodies, gasping the name of their other half over and over until they forgot that anyone else even existed.

‘Cersei…’ Jaime breathed against her ear as she convulsed around him in her pleasure, his thrusts erratic in response as they came at the same time, lost to everyone but each other in the haven of their own making.

The twins held on to each other tightly as they slowly and regretfully came back to reality, committing yet another shared moment of what should be into their minds, remembering every last detail of what had happened, before they had to let it slip into memory and once again hide the truth from all who would condemn them.  


‘I wish we didn’t have to hide.’ Jaime breathed gently, kissing her tenderly.

‘I know.’ Cersei replied, voice matching his.

‘I want to be able to kiss you wherever and whenever we want, to let them know that you are mine and I am yours so no one would dare try to pull us apart. To let them know that I love you’ Jaime said, voice cracking slightly in his deep sincerity, ‘and that no one can ever take that away from me.’

‘Maybe one day they’ll see. Maybe one day, they’ll understand.’ She suggested softly.

‘We’ll wait for that day then.’ He whispered, pulling her in to meet him in a long, impassioned kiss, conveying more depth of truth in that gesture than he could ever hope to say.

__

____

__

Cersei lifted herself off of him after a while of blissful calm, feeling her wetness and his seed dripping down her thigh. They readjusted and put back on various pieces of scattered clothing, and wiped away evidence of their lovemaking that had managed to get its way onto garments, skin and even some parts of the car’s interior itself.

But just as Jaime was stuffing his sex-depleted cock back into his trousers, and did up the fastenings, Cersei began to laugh, trying to suppress it at first, but completely unable.

‘What’s so funny?’ Jaime asked amused, looking at his twin questioningly.

‘I think it’s time to drive again.’ Cersei murmured into his ear, biting his earlobe and nudging his head to look out the window with the bridge of her nose, as she looked directly at the little old woman who was staring at them from the other side of the wall, her eyes wide with shock.

‘I think you may be right.’ Jaime laughed back, wondering, but not caring, how much the woman had seen of their escapade.

 _We probably gave her quite the show_ Jaime mused happily _she probably hasn’t seen anything like that in years._

They waved merrily at the old woman as Jaime manoeuvred the car out of the parking lot, and burst into uncontrollable laughter as she pulled a face of deep disgust and horror and walked away shaking her head in disapproval.

So when they arrived back home much later than usual, and clutching their sides and each other doubled over in hysterics, Tyrion could not work out for the life of him what on earth was wrong with the pair of golden twins.

__

____

__


End file.
